Drain me
by Valpur
Summary: Kylo Ren was alive, or Snoke wouldn't have assigned him a rescue mission. The irritation had been a burning / iAm I his nurse? He failed. He was defeated by a young girl, and not for the first time. Leave him to die in the mud./i


_I don't need a reason to hate you_  
 _I don't need a reason to break you_  
 _Just keep that mouth wide open_  
 _And drain me, my darling, drain me, my darling_

He had obeyed that order.  
 _"Leave the base and come to me with Kylo Ren. This time, I will complete his training".  
_ As always. As befits a good soldier. A general must know how to obey before commanding.  
Now, while the TIE fighters sped into the mist of ice and rubble rising from the surface of the Starkiller base, a smile colder than the collapsing planet appeared on his pale face. A single sudden concession to general Hux's martial demeanor.  
The black leather gloves creaked in his contracts fists behind his his impassive gaze ran images of devastation - landslides and fissures and chasms that swallowed the life that had grown on the screen reflected his self-possessed face, an absorbed expression that anyone would have taken for the fervor of a hierarch. Under the lights of the dashboard nobody would have understood the nature of his are you?  
A black shape in the fog. Perhaps a smudge of blood on the snow, the glow of a sword still clutched in a stubborn fist. That's what his eyes were looking for.  
Kylo Ren was alive, or Snoke wouldn't have assigned him a rescue mission. The irritation had been a burning flash. _Am I his nurse? He failed. He was defeated by a young girl, and not for the first time. Leave him to die in the mud._ It was not his years of military training to stifle that thought. Even as he marched with long strides out of the hall of communications his mind had processed the information. _He_ needs _to be saved. He will never forget it._ And now here he was, alone with a pilot whose name he didn't know, flying over a forest crumpling on itself. The doubt of not finding him in time touched his thoughts and died out in a spark in the broke his fists and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the screen.  
 _Where are you?  
_ The clouds thinned out under the fighter and his heart gave a start in recognizing something. _Someone._ "Get down and keep the recovery system ready" , he said in a flat voice. His hands were shaking.  
Just a broken doll, a black toy cast on the frozen soil. Hux leaned more on the screen and squinted, not daring to breathe. _What are you, now? Not a Knight. Not Snoke's protégé. You're a brat who will die if I don't extend my hand._ The air left his chest in a whistle between his parted lips. Hux swallowed and dug his teeth into his lower lip."We are in line , sir". _Mine. You are mine._ His knuckles protruded from his blacks gloves, his outstretched arms vibrated."Sir?"The pilot's voice slipped into his head. Hux blinked once and loosened his grip, regaining control of his body. Or most of it."Go as low as you can and open the door". The general broke away from the screen and turned was _almost_ too late .A new abyss opened under the TIE fighter as soon as the cargo door closed. The abrupt maneuver to avoid the geysers of stones and debris sent Hux against the wall; metal edges impact against his back, his elbow bruised hitting something that could make him look away. Hux absorbed the pain and blinked in the darkness while his eyes veiled with Ren did not utter a sound when the jolt rolled him on his side. A trail of blood smeared on the floor and nerveless fingers lost their grip on the handle of the sword. Another powerless toy.  
General Hux crouched and grabbed Kylo Ren's hair, a bushy black handful soaked in sweat and stubble with ice shards. While his head was held up Kylo's eyes narrowed for a moment between the bruises and the gash that divided his bloodless face .That on Hux's face was not a smile, just a tremor at the corner of his mouth he could not general's lips moved silently.  
"Mine".  
The Knight of Ren's eyes twitched and Hux did not stop to ask if he had heard. His hand slipped on the wounded cheek and pressed hard enough make Kylo wail while crushing his face against the floor.  
 _Mine._

First came the physical sensations. The muffled hum of a tool, a sheet against his skin, the dull feeling of bones and flesh welding. Pain in his wrists, iron carving his muscles.  
Then came the memories, as fragmented as the communications sent him by his had shouted. He had hit the doctor trying to sew him. Did he used the Force? He had no idea, but surely the burning logs locking him up made screams that were not pain – just anger, pure glowing red anger – he could still recall some words.  
Kylo Ren swallowed hard and and felt his tongue dry against his palate.  
He had called for someone. Not his father, and his heart sunk a bit more at the thought.  
No, if he kept his eyes closed his memory collaborated more. And maybe it was not good, but it was a torture he had to undergo.  
A name. A creature dancing in the snow, hovering beyond his control.  
He wanted her. He could not have her.  
His breath quickened in his chest as he clenched his teeth. Kylo Ren turned his head and a searing jolt ran up from her cheek. The Force throbbed in each heartbeat, in each burst of those memories he forced himself to dig control over pain, just more fuel to make it burn stronger. The Force _knew_ what to metal bands around his wrists groaned and trembled for a moment, then opened with a shot that smelled of burning. The scarlet tide of the Force flowed in a dark recess of his being and there it remained, Ren took one long uncertain breath and dropped his arms against the bed.  
It was Rey. Rey who did this.  
 _No, it was you. You allowed this to happen. You have thrown that seed._ He wanted to shake his head to drive out the meticulous voice speaking to him from within, but it hurt too much. And now that the impetus of the Force had dimmed he found himsel weak and tired. Just like any man after a bad slowly moved his legs under the sheet and felt the synthetic cloth slip away against his bare skin.  
That was when he opened his eyes.  
Without sitting up he lowered his head and his eyes wander along her naked bruises were already fading in yellowish patches. The wound in his side was a black line of dried blood and healing tissue stopping a few inches from his hip. _My clothes. Where are them? Why?_ It was not necessary. To suture what needed to be sutured there would have been no need to take off his pants. Or anything else, for that blood rushed to his cheeks and the Force gasped at the sudden fuel of hatred she was fed. Hatred and shame and Ren sat up and clenched his fists so hard his joints turned to white pearls under his skin.  
Whoever took him there was responsible for that further humiliation. His gritting teeth produced a dull sound that filled his head. The metal floor was cold under his bare feet. It seemed to burn his skin.  
He knew who was to blame.  
The door opened with a whisper and Kylo Ren jerked his was as if he had conjured in the doorway General Hux was the very embodiment of self-control. Impeccable uniform, hair carefully combed back, his face expressionless as the helmets of the two Stormtrooper with him.  
Kylo Ren made half a movement towards the sheet but held back, not wanting to give Hux the satisfaction of making clear his embarrassment. For that the violent blush felt burning his ears was more than enough.  
"Glad to see that you are getting better", said the general with his drawled voice. He made a vague gesture with his hand and dismissed the two soldiers; when his cold blue eyes met Kylo Ren's, he was sure to see a spark of fun lingering in them. "An escort seemed out of place, especially when you are so debilitated. Also, I wanted to preserve your _dignity_ ".He put just a hint of pity in that last word. Kylo Ren squeezed his eyelids, his black eyes flooded with such hatred the instrumentation lights flickered.  
"You. It was you", he growled between his teeth. Hux had the decency to blink, to show a hint of unease. Even he was aware of Kylo Ren's power and was not willing to challenge it so lightly.  
"Picking you up from the devastation of the Starkiller? Yes, on the orders of the Supreme Leader. And…"  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
He had not realized that he had raised his voice nor that he regained a vertical position. Yet now here he was, towering half a head over Hux and, at the same time, feeling inferior. The ridiculous, weak one standing naked in front of a man he 's upper lip twitched into a grin that did not reach his eyes.  
"You were under the care of medical officer. I am not the one who will question his professional decisions... _Solo_ ". And in that name, in the raw exposure of an identity he denied, shone all the rivalry, all the rancor of the general. Kylo Ren took the blow and leaned back against the table; his eyelids lowered again over his dark eyes and, in the shadows of his soul, the embers of the Force regained brilliance.  
He felt it running through his veins like blood, faster and faster as it set his skin on fire and cut off his breath.  
When he reopened his eyes his hand was extended in front of him and a familiar roar invaded his bones. Hux's mouth was gaping, his eyes wide open; as he struggled against a power he would have never belonged red locks broke from his precise hairstyle and fell on his forehead.  
"You thought you could humiliate me? _Laugh at me_?"  
Now he was himself again. The Knight of Ren, not just Ben. An amphora overflowing with Force with the world at his feet.  
It was much more than the enthusiasm of the conquest: it was physical excitement. Greed.  
The idea was born inside his head and almost made him laugh. A grin deformed his lips and Hux seemed to understand even before him what was going to happen. Contempt tinged with fear in his eyes became clear awareness. A darker shade of hatred in which Kylo Ren could not ignore the fun.  
It was a child's play to draw him near, forcing him on his knees."Stop me if you can, Hux . Or try, at least", he whispered while he opened the general's mouth without effort and sank until his throat. Hux let out a single strangled sound but did not object. How could he?Hot. Like anger, like revenge. Kylo Ren felt his lashes lower with a quiver and grabbed Hux's hair, destroying what was left of order and decency.  
It happened after a few moments. Pleasure growing and clouding the Force - no, it would not happen. _He_ was in charge, _he_ was the one standing, the one with the power.  
But something felt wrong. A single moment, a thought: the contact broke, the flow stopped.  
Hux's tongue licking him, however, did not.  
No control now, no forcing: Kylo Ren looked down and met Hux's stare. And the certainty that he was holding tight lost another piece.  
There was no need to use the Force to read inside him.  
 _So you think you're the one in command, Ben?  
_ The black-gloved hands went up to grab his thighs.  
Kylo Ren went rummaging in a past he thought he had abandoned. Control, discipline. He only found the confusion of the pulsing pleasure growing, expanding to stifle any other sensation. He threw his head back and let out a groan. _  
Do not stop._  
Hux's teeth touched his skin and the veiled threat magnified the intolerable wave of desire roaring inside him. Just another a second, one more stroke on his cock, even a single movement against him and...  
General Hux stopped. His hands left Kylo Ren's thighs, his mouth pulled back and closed with a snap and a smirk. _  
Do something._  
He could not. His knees were weak, his breath difficult. Hux, as disheveled and with a pink shade on his pale cheeks as he was, got up and ran his tongue over his lips. With a few dapper gestures he straightened his hair and brushed his trousers.  
"Don't be so sure you can play with me, Solo. I am the one who makes the rules".  
And with a slight bow that was more mocking than tribute he turned his back and left.  
Kylo Ren remained there, standing, dilated pupils and an erection that touched his navel.  
Hungry. Furious.  
As the door closed behind general Hux Kylo Ren lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
Shame. More shame.  
But what he saw beyond the screen of his eyelids was not the cold face of the General. The austere features laughing at him twisted and changed.  
Dark hair, three buns that loosened in the fight. Black eyes burning him from within. More piercing than a laser.  
His hand moved down by its will to appease that hunger. To reignite the fury.  
 _Rey._

(Soundtrack: Drain me - Sentenced)


End file.
